The last light BenneFrost
by JamieBennetrotg
Summary: Jamie kept Believing in his guardian until the end, even if he wasn't able to be with him all the time. But everything has an end! A/N: I'm sorry that the story sucks and all but I did my best! ; ; I hope you all like it! I wrote it while hearing this music so you should read it while listening to it, here's the link - /watch?v opP4PcZ7aN4


Jamie sat at his bed, remembering the moments he spent with the guardians, all the fun he had when they were all together and when they defeated Pitch together, as a team. Jamie smiled passing his shivering hand's through his old draw where he could see Jack flying with him, he would never regret the things he did when he was younger, he remembered everything like if it was yesterday..but so many time had passed and he never forgot the man that he loved the most, but he couldn't be stuck with someone that was immortal, it would hurt both, it would make them cry even more than before. Jamie had to tell Jack that he couldn't stay with someone he didn't love, he had to lie so that they wouldn't suffer more than in that moment..Jamie had to go on with his life without Jack by his side, without hearing his laugher, without the snowfalls or the stories that he told the younger boy. Jamie kept grabbing the paper as the tears started to fall from his face.

"I'm so sorry that I made you suffer so much, Jack..I still believe in you, even now.."

Jamie had never forgoten about the guardians, his light in North's globe was always glowing. The man sighed and stood up from his bed, staring at the window, it was snowing outside and he knew that Jack was always around there, he couldn't do anything, not now..

"Granpa, Granpa! It's snowing outside! Does that mean that Jack Frost is here?!" Two little brown-haired children asked smiling, Jamie couldn't stop crying but in his lips a really beautiful smile formed and he answered them. "Yes, Jack Frost is in town, so you guys be carefull or he will throw you snowballs!" The children laughed and ran downstairs to play with the snow. Jamie cought, he was sick, he was spending his few days with the rest of his family. Jamie married a woman when he was nineteen years old, he had three children, two boys and one girl. The older boy's name was Jackson, a name that was given to make him always remember about the man he loved, the only person that made him feel really happy, the younger was Joshua and the girl's name was Emma. His wife died while having the baby girl and Jamie raised his family alone, he worked a lot to pay their studies and they were all able to go to the university and they all had great jobs now, and lovely children, that Jamie was very proud to call grandsons. He always told them stories about Jack Frost and the guardians, and how they defeated Pitch together and how they played everyday in the snow...Winter was his favorite season, because he could feel Jack a little bit more. The, now white-haired man, closed his eyes and let his tears fall, he was dieing..and he just wanted to see the man he loved one more time. He grabbed his draw very carefully, and also the ring that Jack gave him when they started dating, they were breaking the rules and that sounded awesome for both of the boys, Jamie remembered when he had received that ring, he also remembered the first time he and Jack made love, that magic night when they became one, when their souls started to be just one..he also remembered the sad goodbye of the lovers, his wedding, his first child..and now...his death.

"If only I could see you just one more time..."

Jamie layed on his bed and stared at the roof with a faded smile, he suddenly felt all his body getting cold and he sat on the bed, he couldn't believe on what he was seeing, in front of him..there was Jack, the man he loved, smiling and giving him his hand, his eyes were glowing as always and Jamie couldn't stop smiling also, with tears in his eyes again, he could finally be with Jack again, he ran to the boy and kissed him. "Welcome home, kiddo" Jack cleaned his tears with the back of his hand and putted the flowers on Jamie's grave. Jack had been to late, when he arrived Jamie's house he was already dead, sorounded by his family. "Sweet dreams, Jamie. I will always love you"  
_His light was now off, forever._


End file.
